(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device which is made by mounting on a mounting substrate a light receiving element such as an image sensor and a light emitting element such as a laser light emitting element.
(b) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, optical devices (e.g., a hologram unit) have been widely used which were made by mounting on a mounting substrate a light receiving element such as an image sensor and a light emitting element such as a laser light emitting element. FIGS. 7A and 7B are perspective views illustrating the states of a conventional optical device without/with a hologram, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 7A, the conventional optical device includes a light emitting element 102 and a light receiving element 103 both which are mounted on a leadframe 101 having a die pad and leads; a resin-made supporting member 104 which encapsulates the light receiving element 103 and the leadframe 101; and external terminals 105 which protrude from two opposite sides of the supporting member 104 in the width direction. As shown in FIG. 7B, in the case where a hologram 106 is equipped, the optical device is used as a hologram unit. However, the hologram 106 is not always necessary, and in that case, the optical device employs a structure in which a glass window is arranged on the supporting member 104.